Bloody Rain
by Celestial Slytherin-Black
Summary: AU. 'Why? Why did you do this to me' he thought to himself, as he lay broken in the rain. Warning: rape, angst, and eventual romance. Self mutilation, and eventual ItaNaru with MPREG involved.


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Because if I did... well... hehe... just be glad that I don't...

_Rain, rain, go away._

_Come again another day._

The childhood rhyme rang through his mind as the rain, his tears, and his blood mingled together underneath him. Blank eyes stare out at the sky. Golden-blonde hair lay flat against his skull, his dead eyes staring at the rain, not moving a muscle, the pain in his body not even comparable to the pain in his heart, and, more importantly, his soul.

'Why? _**Why**_? Why did you do this? How could you do this to me? You, my first love? How could you do this to me, Sasuke?'

**FLASHBACK**

"Umm, Sasuke? Can-can I... talk to you for a sec?" Naruto asked hesitantly after their mission (read: chore).

"What, Dobe?" Sasuke answered, bored.

"Umm... I... That is... deep breath I really like you, Sasuke!!" Naruto said loudly, his eyes closed and his hands tightly clenching the bottom of his shirt.

**END FLASHBACK**

'I had so much fun on our date... why? How? How could you do this to me?'

**FLASHBACK**

"Hey, Dobe! Come with me for a second."

Naruto looked around the forest clearing Sasuke had led them to, and wondered what in the world they were doing there.

Sasuke's smirk got decidedly darker as he gracefully stalked towards Naruto, who began to back away, a little scared, his eyes widening.

"Sa-Sasuke?? Wha-what are y-you doing?" Naruto asked nervously, his eyes moving back and forth in apprehension.

"What? Isn't this what you want?" Sasuke smirked against Naruto's neck, nibbling and sucking on it.

Naruto groaned in pleasure, his eyes closing without his own accord.

Sasuke gave a low laugh as he quickly divested Naruto of his clothing, with his kunai.

"S-Sasuke, wait!" Naruto gasped, his hands automatically going to cover himself.

"Hmmm?? Isn't this what you wanted? Eh? Na-ru-chan." Sasuke purred, the evil glint growing in his eyes.

"_No_! Not like this! Not like this, Sasuke! Please, NO!" Naruto cried, pleading for Sasuke to stop. This. NONSENSE!

Sasuke slapped Naruto viciously across the face.

"Shut. _Up_, Dobe! You _know_ you want this!"

Sasuke then bound Naruto's hands with his own headband, and then he took off his own clothes roughly, and then forced Naruto to the forest floor (with him struggling all the way).

He then took a moment to savor his victory and his prize, Naruto, all bound up, his hair tussled and mussed his lips red and swollen, his eyes bright with fear, his chest lifting and falling quickly with his fright, and the light scratches decorating his body from their struggling. He then looked down, and saw Naruto's limp member, smirked, and said, while raising his head until his eyes met Naruto's,

"How come you didn't enjoy that? I was _so_ sure you would too, _Naruto…_"

Naruto started fighting even more fiercely, when Sasuke roughly and forcibly turned him over onto his stomache and cried out,

"Sasuke, please! Please **STOP** this already! PLEASE!"

Sasuke just shook his head and chuckled, while holding down Naruto's slim hips. He then roughly positioned Naruto and forced his full erect 8 inches into Naruto, stretching him forcibly at that moment, and then swiftly pulled out all the way. When Sasuke pushed in again roughly, he hissed at how _tight_ Naruto was, his heat surrounding his cock, flexing around him, trying to adjust to the forceful intrusion, but Sasuke wouldn't let him, as he pulled out of Naruto roughly, again.

**(LEMON TAKEN OFF!!)**

**(go to A/N at bottom)**

Sasuke then threw Naruto down to the forest floor, and he just lay there, staring up at the sky, not moving at all, just laying there, the cuts inflicted during the brutal rape adorning his body, from where Sasuke had scratched him sadistically, slowly seeping blood. Sasuke just smirked at his teammate, who's chest was slowly moving, and turned away after pulling his clothes back on, and thought to himself,

'Until next time, Dobe.'

All Naruto could do was lay there, unmoving, his eyes glazed, wondering,

'Why? Why? Why did you do this?' with the rain starting to pour down around him.

**END FLASHBACK**

Naruto had tried to tell people repeatedly what Sasuke had done to him, but almost no one believed him. Sakura had just beat him up and called him a liar, while Kakashi had just slapped him and told him that this was the reason, his immaturity, that he never taught him anything. Even Ino had yelled at him! He had really thought that seeing the condition everyone had come back in from trying to bring Sasuke back after the Chunin Exams. The villagers didn't believe that their precious Uchiha would do something so asinine, but he already knew that.

The only people who had believed him were those that knew him closely: Iruka, Teuchi, Ayame, Jiraiya, Tsunade, Hinata, Shikamaru, Shizune, Lee, Chouji, Shino, Kiba, Gaara, Kankurou, Temari, and Gai. When questioned, Gai (amidst tears) said that his eternal rival was not "hip" at all, Kiba said that his nose and Akamaru's nose never lied, Shino said that his bugs told him that Naruto was telling the truth, and the others just said that they knew Naruto well. Neji, Tenten, Kurenai, and Asuma had said that they didn't know Naruto well enough and that were sorry, but they would stay out of it. What could he say to that except that he understood and accepted it.

Naruto trained even more after that, vowing not to let that happen again, and when Sasuke tried again, he was ready—or rather he thought he was. He fought Sasuke off and ran to the forest. Sasuke had run after him, and unfortunately, was prepared also- with chakra- binding cuffs. It was after they were snapped on him that he was raped again. Again, right after the violent and brutal rape and Sasuke leaving, that it started to rain again. It was like the heavens were saying, "If you can't or won't cry, we'll cry for you." Well whatever it was, Naruto gave in and let them cry for him.

Naruto's thoughts were soon cut short by a low sensual voice calling out his name in surprise. He slightly moved to see red eyes looking staring him in surprise before they went blank of emotion a second later. Naruto looked at Itachi (for who else could it be?), with his hair covered by his wet hat and his Akatsuki cloak weighed down by rain water, before darkness crowded his vision.

_Itachi's P.O.V._

"Naruto-kun?!" I called out in surprise. After all, how could I not be? What was the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki doing out here in the rain covered in semen and blood?

When he looks at me with those blue eyes that used to put the sky to shame, now look so broken, I wondered: What happened to him? What could have happened to him to not even _flinch_ seeing an S-Class criminal who wants the 9-tailed fox residing within him? At that thought, I then had to wonder: why isn't the fox healing him? I then saw the cuffs on his wrists and immediately know the answer. Suddenly, I feel the rain on me, and hurry to Naruto-kun's side.

I see that he's already passed out, and cursing myself for not acting faster, I cover him with my cloak while saying,

"Hold on, ok, Naruto-kun? I'll get you some help soon." in a soothing voice. When that got no response, I breathed a sigh of relief after I checked and felt that his pulse was strong and steady. I then picked him up and disappeared into the night.

_End Itachi's P.O.V._

**End Chapter.**

**A/N:** FINALLY!!!!! I finally typed this up after procrastinating rewriting it after the longest. Believe me, the threat of my fellow writer and editor, Ice Megumi, is enough to get me up and moving… especially after my uncle threatened to call her and drive her over to my place so I could finally finish rewriting the chapter. Thanks to everyone who reviewed it the first time—you were so good to me! Also, thank you Ice Megumi a.k.a. Fuyu-chan! **If you want to read the full version of this story, you can go to my profile and a link is there for my account on AFF.**


End file.
